wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Alliance
Horde | Alliance ---- The Alliance is one of the two major political factions of the mortal races in Azeroth, it' counterpart being the Horde. its major partners being: *The night elves of Darnassus, led by Archdruid Fandral Staghelm and Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind. ** The cities of Auberdine and Astranaar also belongs to the night elves of Darnassus. They also have a keep, known as Feathermoon Stronghold, in Feralas. *the humans of Stormwind, led by Regents Lady Prestor and Lord Bolvar Fordragon for the young King Anduin Wrynn. **The Kingdom of Stormwind's influence also extends to Lakeshire in the Redridge Mountains, Darkshire in Duskwood, Southshore in Hillsbrad and Sentinel Hill in Westfall. *the dwarves of Ironforge, led by King Magni Bronzebeard. **The Dwarves have influence in Khaz Modan, and also control the cities of Thelsamar in Loch Modan and Menethil Harbor in the Wetlands. *the gnomish refugees from Gnomeregan, led by High Tinker Gelbin Mekkatorque. Other smaller powers are also part of the Grand Alliance: *the besieged human defenders of Stromgarde *the forces at Theramore Isle, led by Lady Jaina Proudmoore *the devestated city-state of Dalaran, which also controls territories in Silverpine Forest and Hillsbrad. *The human nation of Kul Tiras, that does not appear in the game. *a few small pockets of surviving high elves, such as the Quel'Danil Lodge in the Hinterlands. Also closly tied to the Alliance, but politically independent, are the dwarves of the Wildhammer Clan. The Alliance of Lordaeron The modern Alliance is the successor to the Alliance of Lordaeron, which was created at the behest of King Terenas Menethil II of Lordaeron and Lord Anduin Lothar of Stormwind following the First War. The human, dwarf, gnome and high elf races allied together to fight off the orcish Horde. Aftermath of the Third War Events of the Third War led to an alliance with both the night elves and the Horde. The former became permanent, while the latter did not. Following the Third War, the majority of surviving high elves rebranded themselves as blood elves, who left the Alliance shortly after the war, following an attempted purge by Grand Marshall Garithos. A handful of high elves remain loyal to the new Alliance, most notably found in Theramore under Lady Jaina Proudmoore and in the Hinterlands at the Quel'Danil Lodge. Organization The Alliance is not a uniform governmental body, but is an alliance of mutual military and economical aid. In fact, with the destruction of Lordaeron and the ambassador council to the King, there is no unifying body to the Alliance itself, and no single speaker (or leader). This makes any cooperation sluggish, and considerably slows the rate at which the Alliance is able to reclaim its former lands and glory. However, the diplomatic ties are strong and in many ways, the alliance is a single body in purpose and goals. According to the RPG books (Lands of Mystery and Lands of Conflict), today, about 300,000 souls belong to the allied races, across two continents. Today, as always, humans are the glue that stick the Alliance togther, being the most numerous and diplomatic race of the four species. Stormwind is the military, trade and cultural center of the Alliance. Capital Cities , Antonidas, Uther Lightbringer, and Prince Kael'Thas. As an interesting aside, the only surviving Hero of this image (Kael'Thas) has betrayed the Alliance by siding with the Burning Legion. ]] * Darnassus - Home to the Night Elves. * Ironforge - Home to the Dwarves and Gnomes. * Stormwind - Home to the Humans. The as-yet unannounced fourth city and fifth race will be included in the forthcoming expansion pack, The Burning Crusade. Category:Faction Category:Human Category:Dwarf Category:Gnome Category:High Elf Category:Night Elf Category:Alliance